Return to Monhegan
by JuliaOdom is Dauntless
Summary: Max is back after a few years and big things are changing for her. Those changes will be brought forth inside this story.
1. Graduation

_Third Person POV: _

Rain pelted the window of the blueish house as the family inside was a sleep. Well all but one. The one awake sat on the couch listening to music while flipping through families memories, kept safe in a scrap book. Starting in 1990 with her parents dating and stuff. Followed by wedding pictures in the next year.

1992: Pictures of Ella as a baby, and pictures of The mom and dad.

1993: Pictures of a once again Pregnant woman, her husband and one year old daughter. And toward the end of the summer pictures of the new baby. Max.

The next year showed The new kid who was just adopted. Iggy.

A few years were skipped and pictures of yet another baby. Angel.

The years that followed pictures of vacations, Ella in a cheerleading or dance uniform, Iggy and Max in karate gi and Angel in dance outfits. Here and there, pictures were placed of the kids first days of school. As the book came to half way there was a page covered in tears. The page had a picture of headstones. The first on read:

_Here lies Tomas Ride_

_1965-2007_

_R.I.P_

The Second one read:

_Here lies Ella Ride_

_1992-2007 _

_R.I.P_

Tears fell down the girl's face as she remembered the day. Closing the book she got up and turned the music off. Slowly making her way upstairs to bed wiping her eyes. She didn't even bother to change out of her day clothes into Pajamas, instead she fell on her bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow will hopefully bring a huge change to her mood. Seeing how she is graduating from school. She has her valedictorian speech set and ready and her outfit for the after party some dude is throwing and Fang is making her go.

Max Pov: 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Jolting awake I look around. Laying there and Trying to wake up more. Eventually I got up and got dressed in jeans and a nice t-shirt and walked out into the kitchen. Iggy already had breakfast out and and Fang was over.

"Morning sunshine." My mom said coming up behind me.

"Morning Mom." I walked over to the only empty chair and sat. I looked across the table at Fang and smiled before starting to eat. Fang stared at me and finished eating.

"I can't believe my babies are are graduating!" Mom said.

"What about me! I'm still you're baby! You still have about six years on me!" Angel said.

"I know, Honey and I dread the day that happens."

Fang had stood up and walked over to me. Standing behind me and bent down to whisper in my ear. "Should we tell them?"

"Not yet."

"Max..."

"No. We'll tell them after graduation."

"Fine. After graduation."

"Alright."

"Okay everyone it's time to go. Fang you're mom will meet us there." My mom said suddenly.

"Okay." Fang said.

I stood up and walked toward the stairs and down them. Fang followed closely and took my hand when he caught up. We walked out of the house and headed down the street toward the high school.

~ one two skip a few ninety-nine one hundred~

"_**As we move along and face the real world, and it's challenges. We are faced with a bigger issue. Where are we going to actually go. Some of you will say college, others will say military. But all of you don't exactly know until you have done so. **_

_** Now think back and see what path you took to get you here. In these seats. We are today because of the basic path but also the path we made for ourselves. It started with Pre-school, which got us ready for Kindergarden. Kindergarden got us ready for Elementary School. Then Middle School. Then High School. And finally the biggest, life long test. The future. Since I was born I knew that I wanted to do something for the world and change it. We all can make that change as well just by going out. But let's make a bigger change. Let's go out there and show the world what we got! **_

_** Whatever you chose to do, to be, to live as is your choice. But no matter what happens. Do not give up on yourself. In 10 years when we have our reunion let's try to all be happy and proud of who we are. The only way we'll do this is if we go out there and prove to everyone we are the change. We are going to make the difference. **_

_** So let's just go out and be us. Good luck, Congratulations. I couldn't find myself graduating with any better group than you all." **_I smiled and looked at all the people looking at me. I knew my speech wasn't great but it didn't matter. All that mattered was once our names were called and the caps were thrown we were done and we were gone. Our new lives would start. I stepped away from the mic and when back to my seat. The principal walked up to the mic and spoke;

"Thank you Maximum. This is it. It's time to wrap this up and move you all toward your future. It's time to hand out the diplomas." He started off reading names in alphabetical order and the rows shifted as people stood up or sat down. When I was the first up despite my last name, being the valedictorian and all. I watched as everyone moved up to the stand and was given their diploma. Eventually everyone was sitting again and the principal told us to stand. Standing we waited for the count down.

**2. 3! **

Caps flew into the air and everyone cheered. I looked around after watching the caps rise and fall. When I looked forward again arms wrapped themselves around my waist from behind. I turned in the arms and smiled.

"We did it!" I smiled at Fang.

"Yeah, we did." Fang said. "You did great."

"Thank you." My smile grew. Fang lent in and kissed me but right after a rouge cap fell on us breaking us apart. We looked at each other and laughed. Fang kissed me again and this one lasted. My hands were around his neck and his were around my waist. Fang was the one to break the kiss.

"Lunch? My treat." He said.

"Okay." I replied.

"We have to tell your family first though." Fang smirked.

"Fine." Fang stepped back and took my hand leading me over to my family and his mom and sister.

"Mom. I have to tell you something." I said looking at Fang.

"Yes hun?"

"Um, Fang asked me to come live with him. He bought a house on Monhegan. I agreed to move in with him."

"Oh Max! I'm so happy for you! When was this discussed!" She said smiling.

"Earlier this year."

"Oh Max. I'll miss you but I'm so happy you have a great person to go live with. How will you get your stuff out?"

"Fang bought a boat too."

"Oh wow. That's great. I'm so happy for the both of you. When will this be official?"

"A few days. I'll be starting to pack everything when I get home tonight."

"So soon. We'll have to throw a going away party." My mom hugged me. "Oh! Congratulations to the three of you!" Iggy walked up to us after going over to talk to his friends.

"Thanks mom." Iggy said.

"Oh Iggy guess what? Your sister..." My mom explained to Iggy what we just spoke about and Iggy smiled. He's gotten closer to Fang over the years and was thinking of him as family.

"Nice. It's gonna be good to get you out of the house." Iggy said. "I'm kidding I'll miss you so much sis." Iggy hugged me tight.

"I'll miss you too Ig. But I can't breath." Iggy pulled back and smiled and I smiled back.

We all walked out of the school and headed back to the house. Me and Fang went to his house and drove off while the rest of the families went to my house.

I honestly can't wait to move to Monhegan. I love it there so much and now I get to spend all year there.

**A/N: THE THRID STORY IS HERE! YAY! Return to Monhegan is hopefully MUCH better than the last one but who knows. Happy New Year! Please RNR and I hope your 2011 year is starting off awesome. I'm going to try and update often but who knows with homework and midterms coming up.**

**RnR! :D **


	2. Packing

_Today is the day. I can't believe it! _I think to myself as I stand in my nearly empty boxed up room. Boxes in the corner boxes on my bed boxes everywhere. It was only a month since Fang, Iggy and I graduated and I was already packing to leave. My mom convinced me to stay at least a month before moving to Monhegan with Fang.

I walk over to my closet and pull what's left of my clothes out and throw them on the bed. I proceed to pull down my folded t-shirts that keep on the shelf in the closet down and find a small shoe box. Throwing the t-shirts onto the bed with the other clothes I reach up and grab the box. I walk over and set it on another box before taking the lid off. I open it up to find pictures of the family back when it was hole, pictures of me, Ella, Iggy, Angel and my parents. I smile and put the lid back on the box before setting it a side. I don't want to cry. I move over to my clothes that threw on the bed and start to fold them again before finding an empty box and placing them in it. Then I'm done.

There's a knock on my door and Iggy's standing there leaning on the door frame. "Ready?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I say as I close the box I was working on. Iggy nodded and goes out to get My mom, Fang, Lexi, Fang's mom and Angel. They all come and Iggy goes to the car. Everyone grabs a box and takes it outside, where they'll set down and go to get another. Only the ones marked Island go to the car. There are some that are staying here incase I come back. There's two cars one for my stuff and one for Fang's. Once everything is in the car I stand in my now empty room, except for my bed and the shoe box of pictures.

"Max, it's time to go." My mom says walking into my room. I pick up the box and hand it to her.

"Hold on to this, please?" I ask holding the box out. She takes it and opens it, nodding as she looks in. "Thanks."

"Let's go now, okay?" She suggests and starts to leave my room. I follow and watch her place the box on the table as we walk through the kitchen. We continue outside. Fang, Iggy, Lexi, Fang's Mom and Angel are standing there. I don't hug anyone cause they're all coming the harbor to say good bye there.

"Alright! Into the cars let's move!" I say smiling. Fang, Lexi and their mom get into one car and My family gets into the other car. And we're off.

~*~*~ I LIKE PIE! ~*~*~

We pull up to the harbor and Fang and Iggy went off to get the boat. The girls unloaded both cars and brought the stuff down to the dock where the boat would be. Once the boat was there was brought everything down into the under part of the boat where it's covered. Everything was in and stacked neatly so it wouldn't jostle to much and we all stepped on to the dock to say our good-byes. I hugged my family and Fang hugged his then we switched, I hugged his and he hugged mine. Once the good byes were done me and him got back on the boat and he untied us from the dock and we were off. It reminded me kind of like when I first saw him on the Hardy and I said the speech that the Hardy captain normally says and me and Fang laughed.


End file.
